The Gossip Grapevine
by plzbeminearchie1991
Summary: Basically gossipgirl Twilightified. Bella is sent to boarding school as punishment. To escape from the real world, she establishes a gossip website called The Gossip Grapevine.What happens when the gossipees find out that Bella's the gossiper behind it?AH


**I own nothing.**

**Basically gossip girl Twilightified.  
**

**Bella is sent to boarding school as punishment. To escape from the real world, she establishes a gossip website called The Gossip Grapevine. What happens when the gossipees find out that Bella's the gossiper behind the popular site?  
**

******

_**Bella Swan**_

Fuck this.

"Isabella, you better pack your stuff soon or I'm hauling your ass out!" I heard Phil, my dumbass of a stepfather, yell from downstairs.

Oh, I forgot, introductions and crap. I'm Isabella Swan. Bella for short; if you call me Izzy I'll beat the shit out of you. I don't take any crap from anyone, and that's what got me here today. I'm leaving for boarding school. Yep. You heard it. Fucking shitty boarding school. So what, I happened to play with matches and it happens to set my bio teacher's car on fire, it means boarding school? Okay, so maybe I've broken other laws too, but come _on, _boarding school? Phil's finally got the right punishment for me, no contact with my friends, namely, Nessie, my only friend.

I sneered and started throwing my clothes into the suitcase. I threw in my toiletries too, along with my picture for Renee, Charlie and I when I was four. I missed Charlie and Renee's too much of a wimp to defy Phil.

"Honey?"

I turned around and saw my mother, tears streaking down her face, clutching a used tissue in her hand. My anger demeanor softened. I loved my mom very much, and she was against this whole boot camp idea.

"Oh honey, I'm gonna miss you so much!" She cried, burying her nose in the crook of my neck.

I patted her head, whispering my last goodbyes in her ear.

"I'll be fine," I said. "I'm sure you can live without me until summer comes."

"I know," She said, kissing the tip of my nose. "You're so strong, honey."

I smiled weakly at her. She sat on the foot of my stripped bed, arranging the clothes in my suitcase so that it would be somewhat organized.

"I called Charlie," She said. "He gives you his love."

I sighed and nodded. "Tell him I love him back when you get the chance."

I tossed in my tattered copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' and my second hand copy of Jane Austen, along with my macbook my Charlie chipped in to get me for my seventeenth birthday.

"I guess we should get going."

Phil stood by the doorway, his keys dangling from his hand.

"You know, this is for your own good, Isabella," He said sternly.

"Yeah, I know," I said, rolling my eyes. I zipped up my suitcase and followed Phil, scowling. Renee followed in pursuit, sniffling.

I put my suitcase in the trunk and sat in the backseat. I looked out of the window, watching the dry, arid landscape that was Phoenix slip away as we drove faster to the airport.

"You know I'm doing this because I love you, you know that Izzy?" Phil asked, trying to lighten up my mood. I hated that fucking name.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, never breaking my gaze from the window.

I stayed quiet the entire ride, still not looking anywhere but the window.

"We're here," I heard Phil say. I opened the car door and got my suitcase from the trunk and followed Phil and Renee to the airport entrance.

After a few hours, I was ready to board the plane. Phil said his quick goodbye, while Renee's eyes were pouring out buckets of tears.

"Bella, I'm going to miss you so much," She whispered, burying her face into my already tear-stained shirt.

"I'll miss you too, Mom," I whispered back. She kissed both of my cheeks and let go of my arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I replied, sighing shakily. "Call Angela when you get the chance?"

"Of course," She said, hugging me once more. "I'll send her your love."

I smiled weakly and boarded the plane. I quickly found my seat, 3A. I settled in and leaned my head back. This was gonna be a long day.

**

"Where to?" The cabbie asked me.

"Er, St. Theresa's Prep," I said.

"Okay," He mumbled, driving off. Connecticut is a lot different than Phoenix. The trees were actually _green_, unlike back at home, where all the plants were either dead or ugly cactus. The grass looked lush and soft, shining in the sunlight. The leaves fell from the trees, dried out and in so many different shades of burgundy, reds, yellows, and greens.

"It's so beautiful," I sighed quietly.

"Yep, sure is," The cabbie chuckled. He couldn't be a few years older than me, maybe a year or two older. His jet black hair was shaved close, his hair spiked out wildly. His teeth were impossibly white, and looked even whiter when he smile, the pearly white standing out against his tanned skin.

"My name's Jake," He said. "I go to Cornwell, it's a few miles up. We should hang out sometime. I could show you around here."

"Sure," I smiled. "I'm Bella."

"Well, Bella," He said, writing his name and number on a slip of paper. "We should see each other sometimes. Call if you're bored with life."

I laughed and slipped the paper in my pocket. He helped me get out my suitcase and bid me a farewell.

"Hope to see ya soon, Bella," He said, giving me a smile.

"You too," I said before walking off to the main entrance. The campus was beautiful, actually. The buildings were old-fashioned, brick layered and worn out, but it had a homey appeal to it.

Maybe this whole 'punishment' would be a good thing. Yeah, probably not.

I walked through the hallways, feeling stares bore into my back as I made my way to the main office.

"Name?" The secretary said in a monotonous tone.

"Isabella Swan," I replied. She shuffled through her papers, pulling up my file.

"This is your schedule," She said, handing me a piece of paper. "Go up to the Junior's DA and she'll give you your room key. The bookstore is just down the hall; yo can get your textbooks and everything there. Once you're done with that, ask for a pass to the dorms from the cashier. Then, when you get your key and room number, find your room and get settled in. Classes start tomorrow for you."

I nodded and clutched the paper and held up my suitcase. I walked straight down to the book store, looking at the elaborate decor of the interior. The walls were a deep tan, embellished with dark, chocolaty decor on the bottom.

The little bell dinged as I entered the quiet bookstore.

"Can I help you?"

I turned around and saw the guy sitting behind the register. He had honey-blond wavy hair that was messed up a bit, sky blue eyes and stood at about six feet tall.

"Um, sure. I'm a junior, and the secretary never told me what books to get," I said, walking over.

"Sure, let me see," He said, grabbing the schedule. "Ah, advanced Calculus, Bio, Art, English and History AP, huh? Come on, I know exactly where to go."

He had a slight Aussie accent, which made him even more attractive.

I followed him down the aisle, stopping so he could grab the books I needed.

"By the way, Isabella, my name's Jasper," He said.

"Oh, you can call me Bella, I hate being called Isabella," I said.

"In that case, call me Jazzy. Hm, so what are you doing in a boarding school? You don't seem the type to be shipped off to someplace far from home," Jasper said calmly.

"Bad behavior I guess," I replied. "My parents were so sick of it they though I should go away for a bit."

"Aw, poor thing," He turned around, patting my shoulder.

I flinched. "I don't need your pity."

"I'm not giving you my pity, I'm genuinely concerned and I know how you feel. My dad sent me here so I can stop smugglin' marijuana in the house," He said, shrugging.

"Don't they have rehabs for that?" I asked.

"It wouldn't look good, having a Reverend's son go into rehab for drugs. They ban it here and you're in isolation if you're caught with it," He explained.

"Ah," I sighed.

"Well, that should be it. You've got your textbooks, sketchpad, and a couple of extra notes you'll need for the exams," He said, ringing up the register.

"Thanks," I said, pulling out my wallet. I took the credit card my mom gave me. It was only for school and school only, I had a separate one for food and clothing and such.

"I'll see you around sometime, Bella" He said. "We have the same Gym period."

I smiled. "Can I get a pass?"

"Sure," He said, writing a pass on a small piece of paper. "Oh, and you'll get your uniform when you go to the DA's."

"Um, where is that?" I asked meekly.

"Just upstairs, two doors down on your left. Wait," He said. He grabbed a map from the stands and handed it to me. "It's on the house."

"Thanks," I said, giving him another smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I waved as I exited the quaint little store. I made my way up the steps, quickly found the DA's department and knocked.

"Eddie? Is that you?" I heard a nasally voice say.

"Er, no," I said.

"Ugh, come in," the voice said again. I opened the door.

A leggy bleach-blond was sitting behind a deep mahogany desk, manicured feet propped up, reading _Cosmo! Girl._

"What do you want?" She said in a harsh voice.

"Um, I need my dorm info," I said, meeting her dull gray eyes.

"Name?" She sneered, putting her feet back down on the ground and swiveling the chair so that her back was facing me.

"Isabella Swan."

She shuffled through the drawers, handing me a paper and a key.

"Room 235, upstairs," She said before turning her attention back to her magazine. "Oh, and a word of advice before you go?"

I looked up.

"Try to not use generic shampoo brands. It dulls your hair," She said, her nose up in the air. "And get a trim. I can see your split ends from here."

I narrowed my eyes. "Well listen bitch. I don't take any shit from anyone. And if you think you can boss me around, you've got another thing coming."

"Ooh, I'm sooooo scared!" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"I love your hair. Did you lose a bet?" I asked.

She gasped and her eyes narrowed into slits.

"You better watch out," She said.

"That's the best you can come up with?" I laughed. I looked down on the name plate. "Lauren?"

"I'm not putting up with your crap today, Frizzy Izzy," She sneered.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Frizzy Izzy?" I asked.

"I think it suits you quite well, bitch," She said, her nose turned upright.

"I still need my uniform," I reminded her.

"Oh, they're in the closet," I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw another girl. She had dark brown hair pulled into a messy bun and red horn-rimmed glasses that she pulled off quite well.

"I'm Angela," She said, holding her hand out.

"Bella," I introduced, shaking her hand lightly.

"Hm, you should be a small in just about everything," She said, making her way to the back of the room. She pulled out a navy blue tailored vest, two crisp white button-downs, a white tank top, a blue and white plaid pleated skirt, navy tube socks, and a blue cardigan.

"That should be everything," She said. "Nice work on Lauren."

I blushed. "You heard?"

"Yep. I personally think she needs to be knocked off her high horse," She said. "You don't have to wear everything at once."

She pointed to the handful of clothes in my hand.

"You can mix it up, but the skirt and the tank top or shirt must be worn," She explained.

"Shoes?" I asked.

"There's really no policy for shoes. Just make sure they're clean," She shrugged. "Your shoes would do."

I looked down at my black low top chucks.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your room and I'll give you a tour," She said, marching out of the room. I followed, carrying my stuff with me.

"Ah, right here it is," She said. "Can I have the key?"

I handed her the small silver key. She unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"You'll be rooming with Jessica Stanley. She's in class right now," Angela informed me.

I nodded and set my things down to the left side of the room, unoccupied.

"So, rough day today?" She asked me.

I stopped taking my clothes out from my suitcase.

"Yeah, you could say that," I said, resuming my unpacking.

"But I like you. You don't take the crap Lauren flings out to every newbie," She smiled, adjusting her glasses.

"Thanks," I mumbled, my eyes locked down on my shoes. I didn't expect to make friends so quickly.

"Come on, you can finish that later. I'll show you around campus," She said. I got up and followed her out of my new dorm, locking it behind me.

"Well, as you probably know now, this is the Junior's dorm floor. The senior's is upstairs and the sophomore and freshman are in another building," She led me down stairs, past the bookstore, and into some cafeteria.

"This is the cafe, although most people go off campus for lunch," She explained. "The food is kinda bland."

I nodded and followed her out of the cafe. We walked into a room full of books, the library. It was old fashioned-looking, dust collecting some displays, lace trimming on the table cloths that covered the display section.

"The library. A few student council meeting have been held here, but no one else really borrows books from here nowadays. It's basically a study hall."

I inhaled the stuffy, dusty library air. It felt like home. I looked at a few selections in the aisle that we were in, but nothing caught my eye.

"Let's move on," She said, leading me towards the exit. We walked down the corridors, turning around the corner and walking towards a side entrance.

"This is the garden. Lots of people go in here to study, or just to relax," She said, leading me through the bushes.

It led to a small patio, set with four sets of tables and tiny chairs, surrounded by lilies, lilacs and roses in the flower bed. Trees hung over the secluded area, providing shade while still letting sun shine through. Finally, the small garden was complete with a small fountain.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Yeah. It's kinda romantic at night," She sighed.

We stood there for a moment, taking in all the beauty of the small garden. We left and headed towards the gym.

"This is Gymnasium A, Gym B is down the hall," She stated. I looked down at the shiny hardwood floor and gulped. It looked hard. And slippery. Easy to fall on.

"I'm judging by the look on your face, you're not a fan of gym class?" She said, a smile playing up on her lips.

"I fall down a lot," I admitted.

She laughed genuinely. "It's okay. Gym isn't my favorite either."

We passed by the other gym, and went into the pool room.

I inhaled the chlorine-water smell and sighed. Swimming was one of the few sports I was actually good at; namely I couldn't fall. I was the best in my team back in Phoenix, and I loved it because it cooled me down in the hot heat.

"I'm on the swim team," Angela said.

I nodded. "I was on my way to winning a scholarship for it back in Phoenix."

"Tryouts are on Wednesday. Just go to the nurses' office to get your health file cleared, and you should be able to try out," She said, pulling a paper out from her clipboard and handing it to me. "We were undefeated last year, and I'm thinking you could be our key to keep it that way."

I nodded and folded the paper and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Let's go to the field," She announced, walking back out the exit. I followed her out to the field. It had your typical football goals and soccer equipment, along with a track, which was occupied by a gym class running laps

"We hold some pep rallies here. There's a football game this Friday. You should come with me and my friends," She said, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Well..." I sighed. A football game couldn't be _that _bad, right?

"Okay," I said.

"Yay!" She squealed. We went back into the building. She showed me where most juniors had their classes, the shower halls, bathrooms and the auditorium.

"I should probably let you get back to unpacking," She said, walking back up to the Junior girl's floor. "I'll see you on Friday."

I smiled and thanked her for the tour before unlocking the door and slipping inside. That Jessica girl was still at her classes, so I spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking, setting up my bed with my purple sheets, and rebooting my placing my picture of Charlie, Renee and I, I decided to go and take a shower. I balled up my sleep clothes in one hand, my towel and toiletries in the other. I slipped on my flip flops and walked to the end of the hallway, where the shower hall was. I quickly entered an empty shower stall and placed my clothes on a stool, away from the pouring water. Lathering up my Strawberry Milkshake shampoo, I washed my stress away, sudsing my scalp until I relaxed. I followed with my body wash, the suds washing my entire body.

After drying myself up with the towel, I slid on a pair of cotton shorts, a tank top, and one of Charlie's old comfy button-ups.

I padded back to my room, finding that my room mate had finally gotten back from classes.

"Who are you?" She asked. Her wildly curly hair bounced as she looked up.

"I'm Bella. Your new room mate," I explained.

"Ugh!" She sighed, turning away from me. "Now Eddie can never come up with _you _around."

Who _was _this Eddie? First the DA talks about it, now her?

I rolled my eyes and sank back into my bed. I dug through my suitcase, finding my phone. I quickly dialed Nessie's number and put the receiver to my ear.

_"This phone you are using is not in service at this time."_

I hung up and let out a frustrated sigh, throwing the phone back into my suitcase before sliding the suitcase back under my bed.

"Fuck this," I muttered under my breath. I grabbed my MacBook and started typing away my feelings in an angry letter when I heard her.

"Krystine! You won't believe it! I got paired with some bitch! Ugh, now I can't give my Eddie a proper goodnight bj with _her _around. This is so horrible, right?" She ranted into her pink, jeweled phone. "And won't you believe, Coach Clapp and Victoria Butcherson were in the gym stalls! Oh yeah, they were more than just talking that's for sure."

I continued to hear her talk with this Krystine. I got an idea.

_www(Dot)TheGossipGrapevine(Dot)com._

_Sup girlies! Ah-mazing news to share, hm? _

_New girl **B **gets **L**_**'s **_panties in a twist. **V **seen with **CC **in the stalls doing more than just talking! Girls **L **and **J **sharing the same guy, **E**? **A **seen with new gal pal **B **touring the school. _

_New stories to come soon, schmoozes! _

_Climbing the grapevine,_

_Juicy Grape Gossiper OUT =]  
_


End file.
